Noche de disfraces
by lemwimsen
Summary: Por un lado, Lexa no quiere salir de fiesta el día de Carnaval, y menos a las seis fiestas a las que su hermana Anya y su mejor amigo Lincoln han sido invitados. Por otro lado, Clarke se toma muy en serio los disfraces, mientras Raven y Octavia tan sólo quieren divertirse. Clexa AU
1. Preparándose

**Bueno, pues, pese a tener un fic pendiente, ha surgido este fic, que iba a ser un OS pero se me ha ido algo de las manos...**

 **Culpad a mi TSCSGPA (muchas siglas, lo sé, pero tiene sentido, lo prometo) y su manía de ayudar a mi cerebro a crear idas de olla que quiero escribir.**

 **En fin, disfrutadlo...**

* * *

 ** _LEXA_**

No le gustan las fiestas de disfraces.

\- ¿Lexa? -oye a Lincoln.

No le gusta el carnaval porque significa que te inviten a decenas de fiestas de disfraces y que te miren mal si dices que no quieres.

\- Lexa, ¿estás ya? -insiste su amigo.

No le gusta disfrazarse por esa maldita manía de que la mayoría de los disfraces para mujeres son versiones putilla de oficios o personajes ficticios o históricos. Sí, históricos. La chica vestida de Lincoln putilla que vió hace un par de años sigue en lo alto de su Top Diez de disfraces absurdos que espera no volver a ver nunca.

\- ¡Lexa! -grita Anya desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño -¡Sal de una vez! ¡A Lincoln le va a estallar la vejiga!

Suspira y, tras echar un último vistazo al disfraz que las dos personas al otro lado de la puerta le han ayudado a elegir, sale del baño encontrándose cara a cara con su hermana adoptiva, Anya, vestida de pirata, y a Lincoln, disfrazado de entrenador Pokémon, y dando ridículos saltitos en el sitio.

\- Muy guapa -dice, antes de sortearla para entrar al baño- ¡te queda genial!

\- Venga, en cuanto el friki de los monstruitos esos de dibujos animados salga del baño, nos vamos -indica Anya, con media sonrisa en los labios-. Tenemos invitaciones para seis fiestas y quiero pasar por todas.

\- No entiendo por qué tengo que acompañaros.

\- Elige: porque eres mayor de edad, porque dejar los estudios de lado de vez en cuando es bueno, porque llevas desde que empezaste el año sin salir de fiesta, porque lo digo yo...

La puerta del baño se vuelve a abrir, dejando paso a un Lincoln que suspira de alivio.

\- Bueno, qué, ¿nos vamos? -pregunta el entrenador Pokémon, ajustándose la chaqueta azul y blanca que le viene demasiado pequeña como para cerrarla.

\- Sigo sin entender por qué tengo que ir si os han invitado a vosotros. O por qué tengo que llevar este disfraz en vez de uno que cubra más, como el de Anya, o por qué el tuyo parece de unas cuatro tallas menos y cogido de la sección infantil.

\- Lexa, Lexa, Lexa... -repite su nombre Lincoln, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y obligándola a ponerse en marcha hacia la puerta principal de la casa, seguidos de cerca por Anya- Te invitarían si dejaras de ir de clase a gimnasio y de gimnasio a casa para volver a ir a clase. Llevas ese disfraz porque tus abdominales son una de tus mejores bazas para mojar esta noche; y que no te quede la menor duda de que mi disfraz está sacado de la sección infantil porque mis abdominales y pectorales también son mi mejor baza para atraer a las féminas. Que te quede claro.

Lexa se gira, en busca de algún tipo de ayuda por parte de su hermana, cuando su mejor amigo abre la puerta y la sigue guiando hacia el ascensor. Pero su hermana no va a serle de ayuda, tan sólo la ve reírse al tiempo que coge las llaves del coche y cierra la puerta del apartamento que comparten los tres.

Suspira de nuevo, sabiendo que no va a conseguir zafarse. Quizás consiga despistarlos en la primera fiesta para poder volver a casa antes de que se enteren. Así tendrá tiempo a terminar el trabajo para su asignatura de derecho constitucional, que debe entregar la semana que viene.

Aunque, al abrirse las puertas del ascensor y verse en el espejo del ascensor, por un segundo, por apenas un segundo, piensa que esa noche tal vez podría dejar de lado sus estudios y pasar una noche de diversión e, incluso, ligar.

Sin embargo, el momento pasa rápido. La cara de Costia aparece en su mente.

No, en cuanto pueda, se escapa y vuelve a casa.

 _ **CLARKE**_

\- ¿Octavia?

\- ¿Sí, Raven?

\- ¿Por qué nuestra amiga no ha captado la idea principal de toda fiesta de disfraces universitaria, y ha vuelto a tomarse en serio su disfraz?

\- Porque... ¿es rubia?

Raven frunce el ceño, considerando lo que Octavia, o Pikachu sexy, acaba de decir, mientras mira como Clarke las ignora, terminando de atarse el cinturón. Pero no, niega con la cabeza, y señala a la rubia con la llave inglesa que le sirve de accesorio de su traje de mecánica. O una versión del traje de mecánico con poca tela y, la que tiene, muy ajustada.

\- No, lo de rubia debería ser una ayuda para que capte la idea de que su disfraz debería dejar más piel a la vista y no ser una copia exacta del traje original.

\- Sabéis que os estoy oyendo, ¿verdad? -indica Clarke, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

\- Raven -llama Octavia, terminando de pintarse los bigotes en la cara.

\- ¿Sí, Octavia?

\- Creo que nos oye.

La morena sonríe, ampliando la sonrisa al ver que la rubia pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Seguid así y tendréis que coger un taxi para ir a las cuatro fiestas, y para volver a casa -amenaza Clarke.

Es consciente de que es una amenaza vacía, y que sus amigas lo saben. Vale, ha perdido en el Piedra, Papel y Tijera que han jugado para elegir a la conductora sobria de la noche. Pero las tres se toman ese rol de forma muy seria, y ninguna dejaría en la estacada a otra, por mucho que se metan con ella.

Es el punto dos de su "Contrato de Mejores Amigas" que firmaron cuando las tres tenían trece años, punto doce: "Prometo cuidar a mis Mejores Amigas por encima de todo, y patearle el trasero a cualquier Finn Collins que intente separarnos".

Lo de Finn Collins (historia que, por resumir, casi divide el grupo, pero ayudó a unirlo más) fue añadido cuatro años más tarde, a boli, sobre el texto principal que permanece guardado bajo candado en una caja metálica decorada con purpurina y pegatinas varias de corazoncitos, unicornios y aliens verdes. Caja que, a día de hoy, decora lo alto de una de las estanterías de la habitación de Clarke.

En fin.

\- En serio, aún se podría arreglar. Arremángate las mangas, átate la parte de abajo de la camisa y cambia esos pantalones por los shorts negros que ambas sabemos que tienes en el armario -sigue Raven.

\- Hey, esos shorts son míos -se queja Octavia.

\- Ssssssshhh -manda callar Raven, haciendo que Pikachu se la quede mirando con cara de "ni se te ocurra repetirlo"-. Eso no importa, lo que importa es que nuestra amiga aquí presente deje de tomarse la vida demasiado en serio.

\- Lo que tú digas, ¿podemos irnos ya? Quiero irme antes de que mi madre llegue a casa y nos de la charla de las drogas y el alcohol de siempre.

Ante las palabras de la rubia, Octavia termina de retocarse el maquillaje amarillo de los brazos, se coloca bien los pechos en su top amarillo, y se gira sonriente. Al grito de "¡Fiesta!", agarra del brazo a Raven y las dos salen del cuarto de Clarke, camino al coche.

Y la rubia las sigue, impaciente.

¡Que se agarre la ciudad, el Trío de las Estrellas sale a quemar las pistas de baile!

Quién sabe, quizás hasta liguen.

* * *

 **¿Sigo?**


	2. Primer encuentro

**Ale, seguimos con la noche de Carnaval.**

* * *

 _ **CLARKE (1ª fiesta)**_

No sabía muy bien cómo les habían invitado a una fiesta de Omega Alfa Omega, una de las fraternidades masculinas más importantes del campus. Ni tan siquiera tenía ni idea de si conocían a alguien que pudiese pertenecer a ΩAΩ.

Y dice que ni sabía, ni tenía ni idea porque ahora ya sabe exactamente cómo les ha llegado la invitación.

Por la ingente masa de universitarios disfrazados dentro, o en las inmediaciones de la casa, la fraternidad ha debido de invitar a todo el campus. Sin restricciones y haciendo que la fiesta pase del interior y del jardín exterior de la casa, a toda la calle, gracias a coches con música a tope, y las puertas abiertas, situados estratégicamente a lo largo de la calle, y grandes cubos de basura llenos de hielo y bebidas, junto a dichos coches.

\- ¡NO CREO QUE ESTA FIESTA DURE MUCHO! -les grita Octavia, intentando hacerse oír por encima de... una canción... con Pitbull y su "dale". No sabe decir cuál exactamente.

Clarke está de acuerdo con su amiga.

Vale que esta calle en concreto sea LA calle de fraternidades, con letras griegas adornando cada una de las casas que adornan ambos lados de la calzada. Sin embargo, las calles colindantes, no, y duda mucho de que los vecinos deseen sufrir el ruido de la fiesta durante mucho tiempo. La policía no va a tardar mucho más en aparecer.

Y Raven parece compartir también esa opinión, puesto que lo indica a gritos, para que se la oiga también sobre Pitbull y su "worlwide", que canta a todo volumen por los altavoces de uno de los coches cercanos.

\- ¡LA POLI NO VA A TARDAR EN APARECER!

\- ¿NOS VAMOS? -pregunta Clarke, mirando hacia los lados, buscando una ruta de escape entre la marea de gente.

Hay tanta, pero tanta gente, que no le queda muy claro cómo salir de ahí fácilmente. Ya de por sí da gracias por no haber perdido a ninguna de sus amigas entre el gentío.

Suspira, y se gira al notar una mano tomar la suya, para ver a Raven con cara de "venga, tú puedes", y mostrándole que tiene cogida a Octavia de la otra.

Pues venga.

Coge aire y se pone en marcha, moviéndose entre los pocos espacios libres, empujando a la gente cuando no hay más remedio.

Y no es hasta la séptima persona, que se gira para saber por qué la empujan y que murmura un "ostia, la pasma", que Clarke no recuerda su disfraz.

Sonríe, antes de girarse hacia Raven y susurrarle/gritarle (Pitbull sigue a su bola desde los altavoces de los coches):

\- PONTE A COJEAR.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ? -pregunta la mecánica sexy.

La rubia no responde. Tan sólo sonríe y se señala a si misma y a su muy exacto disfraz de agente de policía.

Y Raven pilla rápidamente por donde van los tiros, sonriendo también, al igual que Octavia quien, asomada por detrás del hombro de la mecánica para saber por qué han parado, capta de qué va la conversación entre sus amigas, y se posiciona para que Raven se apoye en ella.

Por lo que Clarke se gira, se coloca bien la gorra del disfraz, y empieza a vociferar:

\- ¡POLICÍA, DEJEN PASO. ESTA CHICA ESTÁ HERIDA!

Tarda un par de gritos en conseguir su objetivo, pero las personas cercanas empiezan poco a poco a entender el mensaje, apartándose todo lo que pueden para dejarles paso. Avanzan lentamente por el pasillo que les van dejando, respondiendo a las preguntas de unos pocos curiosos que desean saber si todo va bien, con una simple historia de "la chica se ha torcido el pie, la acompañan al hospital, mi compañero ha ido a por el coche".

Incluso se topan con un par de miembros de ΩAΩ, los cuales parecen tomarse en serio su papel de organizadores de la fiesta, y les ayudan a apartar a la gente para ayudar a Raven.

Surrealista, piensa Clarke. Pero si funciona, ella no se va a quejar.

Y, tras unos minutos, consiguen salir a la fiesta.

\- ¡Por fin! -exclama Octavia, una vez los dos miembros de la fraternidad se han alejado.

\- Clarke, en serio, por una vez me alegro de que te tomes demasiado en serio las fiestas de disfraces. Bueno, esta y cuando te presentaste a la fiesta de Halloween de Jasper vestida de zombie, con ojo colgandero y todo.

\- Ostras, sí -se ríe Octavia-. Qué grito pegó.

\- Me voy a por el coche -les dice, sonriente ante el recuerdo de ese momento.

Sus amigas asienten, sentadas ya en el bordillo de la acera, por lo que Clarke se aleja, ubicándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la calle donde han dejado el coche aparcado.

Y está acercándose cuando, de repente, alguien choca contra ella.

 _ **LEXA (1ª fiesta):**_

Demasiada gente.

Demasiada.

Lo bueno, perder a Anya y Lincoln ha sido fácil.

Lo malo, ya le han tocado el culo un par de veces y no le hace gracia. Pero vamos, ni puñetera gracia.

Y lo nota, otra mano atrevida más que le agarra el trasero, y que consigue acabar con la poca paciencia que Lexa tiene. Por lo que se gira, rápidamente, dándole un puñetazo al primero que pilla.

Dios, gracias a dios que el disfraz de boxeadora que tiene puesto (bueno, no es un disfraz, es su equipación de entrenamiento de artes marciales mixtas, salvo que se ha dejado los guantes en casa), lleva incluido unas vendas para protegerse los nudillos. Le ha dado en toda la boca a un tío vestido de... ¿capitán garfio?

El golpeado le mira, confuso y con el labio sangrando.

Ella le devuelve la mirada, sosteniendo su mano y sin saber qué hacer cuando ve que los acompañantes del villano de Disney se giran hacia ella.

Y cuando ve que el que sangra empieza a incorporarse, Lexa decide huir.

Demasiada gente, no tiene espacio para moverse. Además, sólo quiere llegar a casa y ponerse con el trabajo de Derecho Constitucional.

Así que aprovecha que abulta poco y se escabulle entre la gente, oyendo gritos detrás para que pare, además de algunos adjetivos, para nada bonitos, que le dedican unas voces masculinas.

Y se cuela, empuja y avanza hasta salir de la marea de gente que la rodea, dando a una calle con apenas unos grupos de gente. Pero no se para, sigue corriendo, por si acaso, medio girándose para cerciorarse de que no la siguen, lo que provoca el choque.

No la ve, no hasta que mira a la persona contra quien se ha chocado, aunque sin llegar a caer al suelo.

\- Mierda, perdona, no estaba mirando por dónde ...-empieza a disculparse, hasta ver el uniforme y la placa, que la obligan a callarse.

Oh, oh.

La agente de la policía le devuelve la mirada, con una ceja arqueada.

\- ¿Huyes de algo? -le pregunta la agente... agente Griffin según la plaquita del uniforme - ¿O de alguien?

Ve a la rubia mirar hacia el lugar por el que Lexa ha venido.

\- No, de nadie. Sólo... he perdido de vista a mi hermana y la estaba... buscando.

No suena convincente, y ambas lo saben.

\- Ya, papeles por favor.

Mierda, piensa Lexa.

Vale que técnicamente no haya hecho nada ilegal, pero la agente se puede tomar como atentado contra la autoridad el empujón.

\- En serio, agente, ha sido un accidente -empieza a hablar, sacando su carnet de conducir del único sitio donde podía guardarlo, su sujetador deportivo-. No encuentro a mi hermana, ni a mi compañero de piso. Me ha entrado el pánico por si se han ido sin mí, y me he puesto a correr -intenta librarse Lexa, rezando porque el tío del labio partido no la encuentre ahora. No desea terminar la noche en la cárcel-. No la he visto y he chocado contra usted. No ha sido aposta, agente, en serio.

La policía asiente, sacando libretita y boli de un bolsillo, y aceptando el carnet de la morena.

\- Ya veo... Lexa -empieza a anotar algo en la libreta-. Esto es sólo un aviso, intenta mirar por dónde vas.

La ve arrancar la página de la libreta y le devuelve el carnet, junto a dicho papel.

\- Que encuentres rápido a tu hermana, Lexa.

Y se aleja, guardando su libreta y boli.

Lexa suspira, viéndola alejarse y (vale, sí) ladeando la cabeza para admirar el trasero uniformado de la rubia.

\- ¡Lexa! -oye de repente la voz de Lincoln a su espalda, antes de verle pararse a su lado, con gesto preocupado- ¿Todo bien? Has desaparecido de repente y... ¿qué hacías hablando con la policía?

\- Sí, todo bien. Me he chocado con ella y todo...

Se calla al leer lo que pone en el papel que le ha dado la agente.

Pero, ¿qué...?

"Ese par de ojos que tienes son tan preciosos que deberían ser ilegales. Llámame.

Clarke, 555 08 04 12"


	3. Segundo encuentro

**Segundo encuentro entre nuestras chicas. A ver qué tal va.**

* * *

 _ **Lexa (3ª fiesta)**_

Su paciencia roza el límite.

No sólo no ha conseguido escaparse de Anya y Lincoln en la primera fiesta (el cómo este último pudo localizarla pese a la cantidad ingente de personas, es un misterio), si no que, a esto, hay que añadirle que en la segunda fiesta apenas han durado cinco minutos, y que Lincoln no se hayan separado de ella desde la primera.

Lo de la segunda fiesta ha sido por... bueno... porque la persona más joven, aparte de ellos, debía de rozar los cincuenta años. Motivo por el cual Lincoln le ha prohibido a Anya llevarles a una fiesta organizada por el decano de la Facultad de Historia, por mucho que Anya quiera hacerle la pelota para que le de ese puesto de profesora, con el que tanto sueña, al terminar su doctorado. Por ello, ha sido abandonada a su suerte con una promesa de reencontrarse con Lincoln y Lexa en una hora.

Y en cuanto a lo de que Lincoln no se separe de ella, en parte es porque su compañero de piso/mejor amigo/casi hermano dice haberse enamorado a primera vista.

\- Una belleza, Lexa, una auténtica belleza. Morena, escultural, vestida de Pikachu... ¡De Pikachu! ¡Voy de entrenador Pokemon y ella de Pikachu! Es el destino -le repite Lincoln, abrazada a ella.

\- La viste apenas unos segundos, entre la gente -le dice, dejando de intentar zafarse del abrazo.

\- Es el destino. Nos volveremos a encontrar, lo sé.

Sep, Lincoln está borracho.

\- Igual que tu rubia "falsa agente de policía" -termina Lincoln, haciendo demasiadas comillas con las manos-. El destino os volverá a unir.

Muy borracho.

Pero viene al caso, porque el otro motivo de que Lincoln no se separe de ella es:

\- Y si no os une el destino, lo haré yo, Lexa. Te lo mereces. Ahora llámala.

\- No pienso llamar a nadie que no sea un taxi.

\- Pero tienes que llamarla.

\- No.

\- Se lo ha currado, te ha dado su número de forma muy original.

\- Que no, Lincoln.

\- Y era guapa.

\- Si la veo, le tiro la bebida a la cara.

\- Tú misma has dicho que tenía buen culo.

\- Un lapsus, demasiado oscuro, no lo vi bien.

\- Llámala.

\- La bebida y la copa, le voy a tirar la bebida y la copa a la cara por provocar esto.

\- No le tires nada, Lexa. ¡Tíratela a ella!

La morena alza una ceja, mirando a su amigo el que, tras decir esto último, ha dejado de abrazarla para mirarla con gesto de "¡ACABO DE TENER LA MEJOR IDEA DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL!"

\- Lincoln, no -vuelve a intentar dejarle claro a su amigo, el cual sigue mirándola sonriente, antes de volver a abrazarse a ella.

\- Te mereces ser feliz, tía. Más que nadie. Lo de Costia fue una putada, pero te mereces ser feliz, no te impidas ser feliz. Porfa. No le tires la bebida a la rubia, dale una oportunidad.

Suspira, mirando con cara de asesinato a los que les miran y se ríen al ver en ese rincón del sótano de la casa de alguien (si recuerda bien, es la casa del primo del amigo del compañero de clase de un chico que va a clase de Fisioterapia en Neurología con Lincoln) a una chica con cara de no querer estar ahí, siendo abrazada por un tío el doble que ella.

Podría estar en casa, tomándose el tercer café de la noche, rodeada de apuntes que ignora mientras ve no se qué siere por Netflix. Pero no, ahí está, con un entrenador Pokemon abrazada a ella mientras pasa algo de frío con su disfraz de boxeadora, y mientras mira las escaleras del sótano con ganas de subirlas corriendo y buscar la forma de volver a casa.

Y es que entonces cuando la ve, bajando por las escaleras.

No se lo puede creer.

\- Lincoln.

En serio, no se lo puede creer.

\- Lincoln, eh.

\- ¿Sí, Lexa? -oye la voz de su amigo en su oreja izquierda.

\- Tu Pikachu, ¿es ella? -le pregunta, sin dejar de mirar a la recién llegada, que se ha parado en mitad de las escaleras, mientras habla con alguien fuera del campo de visión de Lexa.

Lincoln deja de abrazarla en cuestión de décimas de segundos, para pasar a buscar al supuesto amor de su vida. Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abre paso en la cara de su mejor amigo cuando este la ve por fin.

Y la mirad del sótano les mira cuando este grita:

\- ¡El destino! -al tiempo que alza los brazos de forma triunfal. Y tirándole el contenido de su copa a una Lexa que no se esperaba esa reacción de parte de su amigo.

\- Genial. Todo esto es genial.

 _ **Clarke (2ª fiesta)**_

Llevan algo más de media hora en esa fiesta.

Media hora en la que Raven ha dejado claro que es imparable en eso de meter pelotitas de ping pong en vasos de cerveza hasta que el contrario se haya bebido los seis vasos.

Media hora en la que una Octavia algo piripi, ignora a los pocos valientes que intentan entablar con ella, al tiempo que no para de hablar del cuelgue que tiene por un chico que ve cada tarde a las seis y cuarto, cuando este pasa delante de la cafetería en la que la morena trabaja, y que Raven bautizó amablemente como MCA (a saber, Macizorro Caliente Anónimo).

Y media hora en la que no deja de mirar su móvil.

No sabe que la poseyó para actuar como lo ha hecho con la morena de ojos verdes, ni idea. No suele ser tan directa, no suele dar su número tan fácilmente. Pero la chica, sus abdominales tan a la vista, esos increíbles ojos verdes y la actitud de esta al ver el traje de policía que Clarke lleva... esa combinación ha sido la mecha para que actuara como lo hizo, sin pensar.

Su móvil vibra y, rápida, lee el mensaje que aparece en pantalla, frunciendo el ceño al ver el nombre de Octavia, seguido de "hazme caso".

Vale, puede que esté mirando su teléfono demasiado.

Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con la de su sonriente amiga.

\- Te va a llamar, fijo. Mírate, ese uniforme te queda de muerte. Eres la agente de policía más sexy que conozco.

\- ¿A cuantas agentes de policía conoces? -ríe la rubia.

\- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que me han dicho que hay un sótano en esta casa donde se puede bailar algo decente, venga.

Y Octavia le coge de la mano, poniéndolas a ambas en busca de la forma de llegar al sótano, puerta y escaleras que encuentran, tras encontrar un armario (ocupado por una pareja), dos baños (ocupados por otras dos parejas) y y otra vez el mismo armario ("Ya te he dicho que esta puerta ya la habíamos abierto, Octavia").

\- ¡Os he encontrado! -grita de repente Raven, abrazándose a Clarke y obligándola a pararse frente a las escaleras del sótano, que Octavia ya ha empezado a bajar- ¿Adónde vais?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? -le pregunta Clarke, sonriente.

Su otra amiga ya ha sobrepasado el nivel piripi.

Ve a Raven fruncir el ceño, mirando a Clarke fijamente, luego a las escaleras y a Octavia, y de nuevo a Clarke, antes de volver a Octavia

\- Vais al só...¡OSTIAS! -grita de repente, señalando a las escaleras- ¡MCA! ¡MCA! ¡Vestido de entrenador Pokemon pero MCA!

Lo que obliga a Clarke a mirar a su otra amiga quien, efectivamente, está hablando con el susodicho MCA, o al menos a un chico extremadamente parecido al de la foto sacada de estrangis por Raven, un día que fue a visitar a Octavia al curro, y para nada una estrategia para tener más datos del tío que su amiga no para de mencionar cada dos por tres. Pero no es lo que más llama la atención de Clarke, no. Porque detrás de la pareja aparece momentáneamente la chica de los ojos verdes.

No se lo piensa (porque al parecer no piensa si la misteriosa chica está en las cercanías), y baja las escaleras, rodeando a su amiga y su nuevo "amigo", y girando en busca de la morena. No debe buscar mucho porque se la "encuentra" al girar una esquina, haciendo cola para lo que parece ser un baño.

Y dice "encuentra" cuando quiere decir "choca contra ella".

\- Uy, perdona -le dice.

\- No pasa nad... ¡Tú! -le señala la morena, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Clarke.

\- ¡Yo! -sonríe la rubia- Tenemos que dejar de chocarnos por la vida.

\- ¡Tú! -repite la morena, cada vez más cabreada.

Uy, algo está fallando. Espera, la morena está empapada.

\- ¿Te han tirado una copa? -le pregunta Clarke.

\- ¡Usurpación de funciones públicas!

...

¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? -le pregunta Clarke.

\- ¡Hacerse pasar por policía es delito! ¡Usurpación de funciones públicas! -explica la morena, aún señalándola, e ignorando cómo la cola para el baño avanza.

\- Bueno, era una broma -intenta explicarse la rubia, con el ceño fruncido y temiendo perder cualquier oportunidad con... Lexa, se llama Lexa.

\- ¡Sigue siendo delito!

Sí.

Adiós a cualquier oportunidad que pudiese tener. No va a llegar a nada con la morena de ojos verdes.

Y antes de poder volver a hablar para intentar salvar su imagen ante la morena, esta coge el vaso del chico que pasa en ese momento a su lado y lo vacía en la cara de Clarke, antes de desaparecer.

Mierda.


	4. Tercer encuentro

**Bueno, pues he aquí el tercer encuentro entre nuestras chicas. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Le volverá a tirar Lexa una copa a Clarke? ¿La rubia conseguirá arreglar la situación?**

 **Leed y lo descubriréis.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **LEXA (tras 3ª Fiesta)**

No es una noche de frío, pero su piel, aún empapada por la copa de Lincoln, se pone de gallina al sentir el frescor amplificado por esa misma humedad.

Tiene frío, por lo que se abraza a si misma, andando por las calles en dirección a casa.

Le dan igual las fiestas.

Le dan igual Lincoln y Anya.

Está frustrada, cabreada por cómo ha ido la noche.

Sólo quería pasar su noche entre apuntes. No deseaba ponerse un disfraz, no deseaba ir de fiesta en fiesta para que la manoseasen, ni correr de un tío al que le acababa de partir el labio. No quería ligar con nadie, ni que una rubia la engañara para darle el teléfono.

Tan sólo había querido una noche de tranquilidad, y lo que ha conseguido es una noche llena de incomodidad, de sentirse estúpida y estar rodeada de gente borracha, cuando ella sólo se ha bebido dos.

Al menos ha conseguido escaparse.

Ha conseguido perder a Lincoln y a esa… rubia vestida de poli… no recuerda su nombre y tampoco es que le importe tanto como para sacar la falsa multa, que no sabe por qué guarda aún junto a su carnet de identidad, y ver su nombre.

Un coche, con la música tan alta como para compartirla con medio barrio, pasa a su lado, y ella lo observa pasar.

No es la música la que llama su atención, es el coche. El modelo del coche.

El mismo y del mismo color que el de Costia.

Lo observa alejarse, preguntándose si será el de su ex novia. Si será el mismo coche en el que viajaron más de 1500 kilómetros para ver a los padres de ella, el mismo en que le dijo a Costia "te quiero" por primera vez.

El mismo en que descubrió a Costia besándose con otra chica. El mismo en que consiguió que Costia le confesara que el único motivo por el que empezó a salir con Lexa fue porque esta era, y es, la mejor estudiante de su curso y, al verse Costia con notas demasiado bajas como para que no le quitaran su beca, empezó a salir con Lexa para poder tener clases gratis y mantener la beca.

El mismo coche que abandonó hace año y medio, sin mirar atrás, decidiendo centrarse en su carrera, y sólo en su carrera.

No va a volver a dejar que nadie juegue con ella.

Nadie.

\- ¡Hey!

Sigue andando, aún con frío.

\- ¡Hey, tú!

No reconoce la voz, por lo que no debe ir con ella.

Al fin y al cabo, hay más gente en la…

\- ¡Tú! ¡La morena vestida de boxeadora!

Vale, sí va con ella.

Se para, con el ceño fruncido, y se gira, rezando porque la dejen en paz y pueda llegar a casa.

Pero no parece que vaya a ser tan fácil.

Es el tío vestido de capitán Garfio, acompañado de dos amigos, y con la nariz vendada.

Mierda.

\- Joder, eres tú de verdad. ¡Me has roto la nariz, zorra! ¡Te vas a enterar!

No desea problemas. Sabe que puede con ellos pero no desea problemas.

Por eso, sale corriendo.

Y corre, escuchando los gritos de los tres que la persiguen.

Corre, metiéndose por un callejón, entre dos edificios, y saltando para subirse a unas escaleras de incendio y, haciéndose pequeña contra una de las ventanas.

Les oye entrar en el callejón.

\- Pero, ¿qué..? –dice uno.

\- Dónde coño se ha metido –oye a otro.

\- No puede haber ido muy lejos –termina otro.

Vuelve a oír sus pasos alejándose.

Y espera.

Cuenta hasta treinta, antes de sacar el móvil de su escondite en una de sus botas, llamando rápidamente a Anya. No piensa seguir su camino sola. No con esos buscándola.

\- El teléfono marcado no está dispo…

Cuelga.

Mierda.

Lincoln.

Un tono.

Dos.

Tres tonos.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Lincoln, en este momento no puedo atenderte. ¡Deja un…

Cuelga.

Vuelve a intentarlo.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Lincoln, en est…

Cuelga.

¡Maldita sea!

Qué hacer. A quién llamar.

Y se le ocurre una idea.

No le gusta, pero parece ser la única opción.

Por lo que saca el maldito papel de su sujetador deportivo y llama a… Clarke, se llama Clarke.

.

.

.

.

 **CLARKE (2ª Fiesta)**

Está preocupada.

No sabe nada de la morena desde que le tiró la copa.

Intentó seguirla para disculparse pero la chica debe de ser medio ninja porque, nada, que no la encontró.

Eso, sumado a que el famoso MCA ha resultado ser Lincoln, amigo de la morena (el cual le ha chocado los cinco al saber que ella es la famosa "falsa policía" del número de teléfono), quien, al intentar llamar a su amiga, ha descubierto que se ha dejado el móvil en casa, por lo que no tienen forma de contactar con Lexa.

Por eso, y por su sentimiento de culpabilidad, está en el coche, dirigiéndose a la dirección que Lincoln le ha dado de su apartamento, siguiendo el camino más corto, buscándola.

Estas noches de fiesta hay mucho loco por las calles (su madre le ha contado muchas historias de urgencias en el hospital en noches así), y no desea que a la morena le pase algo por huir de una fiesta por ella.

Raven, la menos borracha de sus amigas, ni tan siquiera ha pestañeado cuando le ha dicho que iba a buscar a Lexa. Simplemente le ha dicho que vaya, que pase por la calle principal del campus por si acaso, y que se quedaba en la fiesta con los "tortolitos" (que ya habían empezado a darse el lote, tras decir Lincoln "no le pasará nada a Lexa, si intentan algo con ella, los destroza, fijo, esos abdominales que tiene son por algo") por si a la morena le da por volver.

Va lo más lenta posible, mirando a ambos lados de la calle por si la ve.

Pasa grupos de gente, algunas personas solitarias, pero ninguna es ella.

Y le pone nerviosa.

Tiene un mal presentimiento, y espera que no sea cierto.

Y justo cuando le adelanta un coche con la música a todo volumen, nota su móvil vibrarle en el bolsillo.

Lo saca, como puede, y ve un número que no conoce, pero espera saber quién es.

\- ¿Sí? –responde, poniendo el altavoz.

Silencio.

\- ¿Hola? –vuelve a intentar, parando el coche a un lado de la calle.

\- Hey –responden, por fin, al otro lado –. ¿Clarke?

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Lexa?

No responde.

\- ¿Va to…? –empieza a preguntar la rubia.

\- Hay unos locos persiguiéndome –le corta la morena – y no… no sé dónde están ahora.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Voy en coche. Te voy a buscar y te llevo dónde me digas. Tu amigo, Lincoln, me ha dado vuestra dirección. Te puedo llevar ahí y luego me vuelvo a la fiesta.

Vuelve a haber silencio.

\- ¿Has bebido? –le pregunta Lexa.

\- No, soy la conductora sobria de la noche.

La oye suspirar.

\- Te mando mi ubicación –dice la morena, antes de que el teléfono de la rubia de un pitido.

Abre rápidamente el mensaje con la ubicación, dando gracias al ver que está a dos manzanas.

\- En cinco minutos estoy ahí –le dice, arrancando el coche –. ¿Estás bien? Lincoln me comentó que podías partirle la cara a cualquiera.

Escucha a Lexa reír, como si intentara no hacerlo. Como si no debiera.

Y Clarke sonríe.

\- Le has partido la cara a alguien y por eso tengo que ir a buscarte, ¿eh?

Vuelve a oírla reír.

\- Se lo merecía.

\- Estoy segura, ¿qué ha hecho? –pregunta Clarke, girando para entrar en la calle donde le aparece el punto de la ubicación de Lexa.

\- Tocarme el culo.

Clarke se ríe, no puede evitarlo.

Se ríe porque la imagen que tenía de la morena (asustada al verla vestida de policía, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y dándole el carnet, indefensa), no tiene en absoluto nada que ver con la verdadera personalidad que Lexa le está demostrando tener.

Una imagen que le gusta cada vez más, la verdad.

\- Estoy junto a la salida de un callejón –le indica a Lexa, parando el coche.

La línea del teléfono se corta, y Clarke espera, aprovechando para guardar el teléfono de la morena en sus contactos, por si acaso.

Y mira hacia el callejón al ver movimiento. Justo a tiempo de ver a Lexa bajar de unas escaleras de incendios lo suficientemente altas como para preguntarse cómo ha subido hasta ahí.

Quita el cierre automático de las puertas, dejando entrar a Lexa, quien cierra la puerta tras ella y se pone el cinturón.

Y se quedan en silencio.

Clarke mirando a Lexa, sonriente. Esta mirando al frente, esperando. Seguramente esperando a ponerse en marcha, pero la rubia no arranca el coche.

Por lo que Lexa termina devolviéndole la mirada, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿A dónde, señorita? –le pregunta Clarke.

\- ¿No te había dado Lincoln nuestra dirección?

\- Sí, pero no quería suponer que querías volver a casa –sonríe Clarke, volviendo la vista a la carretera para ponerse en marcha.

Ambas callan de nuevo. Clarke, sin dejar de sonreír, nota la mirada de Lexa clavada en ella.

\- Que sepas que sigo pensando lo mismo –rompe el silencio Clarke.

\- ¿El qué? –pregunta la morena.

Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, Clarke clava su mirada en la penetrante de Lexa, y responde:

\- Que tus ojos son tan preciosos que deberían ser ilegales.

Ve la sorpresa teñir esos ojos verdes, y un ligero rubor aparecer en las mejillas de la morena, antes de volver a mirar a la carretera para seguir su camino.

El silencio vuelve.

Un silencio curiosamente cómodo que ninguna se atreve a romper más. No hasta que llegan a la dirección que le facilitó Lincoln.

Tiene suerte, y encuentra un sitio justo delante del portal, donde aparca y apaga el motor.

Lexa no sale del coche, cuando Clarke la mira, la ve sumida en sus pensamientos.

No se atreve a romper la concentración de la morena. Aunque tampoco siente que tenga permiso para observarla sin pestañear.

La morena es preciosa, como una estatua digna de los museos que recorre para hacer sus bocetos para clase.

Sigue sin saber cómo se atrevió a darle su número a la morena. No suele ser tan atrevida, pero hay algo en ella…

\- Siento haberte tirado la copa –casi susurra Lexa.

\- Tranquila, no debería haberte vacilado haciéndome pasar por policía.

Lexa hace un sonido gutural para decir que sí, que está de acuerdo.

\- No me gusta que me engañen, que me usen –sigue la morena –, pero no debería haberte tirado la copa.

\- Nada, estamos en paz –le sonríe Clarke.

Lexa asiente con la cabeza, mirando a Clarke. Y esta cree que la morena va a decir algo, por lo que espera, pero no, la ve abrir la puerta y salir.

\- Gracias por traerme –dice Lexa, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Clarke la observa rodear el coche en dirección al portal, y abrirlo con unas llaves que se saca del interior de una de sus botas.

Y antes de que Lexa entre, antes de que Clarke se vaya, la rubia baja la ventanilla y grita:

\- Vale, entonces, si te vacilan para darte un número, toca que les tires la copa. Y si te tocan el culo, les partes la cara. ¿Qué haces si te piden una cita?

Lexa se gira, mirando fijamente a Clarke.

Pero no responde, entra en el portal y desaparece en el ascensor, dejando a Clarke con la sensación de que, bueno, es normal. No tiene tanta suerte como para que una chica como Lexa acepte salir con ella.

Por lo que, sonriente, vuelve a ponerse en marcha hacia la fiesta en la que ha dejado a sus amigas.

Cuando recibe un sms, que lee en un semáforo en rojo.

DE: _Lexa Ojos Verdes_

"Pídeme esa cita y lo averiguarás."


	5. Cuarto encuentro I

**_LEXA (tras 3ª Fiesta)_**

No consigue concentrarse.

Le da vueltas una y otra vez a su último encuentro con la rubia.

No entiende el por qué le ha dicho lo de la cita, por qué la ha retado a que le pida esa cita.

Vale, sí, la rubia está buena. Bueno, está buenísima. Pero el como le entró… ¿y si es una fiestera a la que lo único que le interesa es liarla? Se prometió a sí misma centrarse en sus estudios, centrarse en su futuro profesional, lo personal ya llegaría.

Pero esa maldita vocecilla, la misma que no le dejaba concentrarse lo suficiente para poder avanzar el trabajo, no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez que se adelantara a la rubia, que fuese de nuevo a la fiesta.

La rubia le gusta, ¿por qué esperar?

Anya y Lincoln se lo han repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de esta noche (aún más veces a lo largo de los últimos meses). Si no está segura de querer salir con alguien, al menos puede darse una alegría con la rubia.

Sexo y desenfreno, sin ataduras.

Acallar esa maldita vocecilla.

Aparta su portátil, cerrándolo frustrada.

No, no va a avanzar más con el trabajo.

Alarga el brazo y coge su móvil, bajando por la lista de contactos hasta la C.

¿Llamar o no llamar?

Oye la puerta del apartamento y frunce el ceño. Aún es pronto para que Anya o Lincoln vuelvan a casa. ¿Quién…?

Se levanta de su cama, cogiendo su bate de béisbol de debajo de la cama, acercándose lentamente a la puerta de su habitación.

Oye pasos al otro lado de su puerta.

Uno, toma aire.

Dos, agarra y gira el pomo lentamente.

¡Y tres! ¡Abre y sale de un salto, gritando como loca y blandiendo el bate!

Y Anya la observa con la ceja alzada.

Se siente gilipollas. Aún más cuando su hermana se pone a aplaudir.

\- Te doy un ocho -sonríe Anya-. El salto podría haber estado mejor, y gritas como una niña.

Lexa baja el bate.

\- No grito como una niña… ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas directa a la cuarta fiesta de la lista esa? -pregunta Lexa, siguiendo a su hermana hasta la puerta de su habitación.

\- Ese era el plan, pero he preferido pasar antes por casa para dejar un par de libros que me ha prestado la mujer del decano. Un poco más de peloteo y el puesto es mío. Me libraré de tener que hacer oposiciones para la Universidad Pública.

Lexa sonríe, al ver dejar a su hermana un par de libros que guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta de pirata. Pedazo bolsillos interiores tiene esa chaqueta.

\- ¿Y tú qué? -le pregunta su hermana.

\- Tengo que terminar un trabajo.

\- ¿El de Derecho Constitucional?

Lexa asiente, y Anya se gira a mirarla.

\- Ah, no. No, no, no, no. Dijiste que no era urgente, no te vas a quedar. Te vienes conmigo a la cuarta fiesta.

\- Estoy en pijama.

\- Pues te vienes así, es un disfraz cojonudo.

\- No voy a irme en pijama a una fiesta.

\- No haberte quitado el otro.

\- No iba a estudiar vestida con ropa deport…

\- Culpa tuya, ponte unas zapatillas.

\- Anya, no piens…

\- ¡Zapatillas!

\- ¡Anya!

\- ¡Lexa!

Ve a su hermana suspirar y acercarse a ella. Anya posa sus manos en los hombros de Lexa y, con media sonrisa en los labios, dice:

\- O te vienes conmigo, o le digo a Lincoln la identidad de la persona que, hace unos meses, consiguió dejar para desguace esa bici que tanto le costó.

Ah, sí.

La bici de Lincoln.

Tiene explicación.

Llegaba tarde a clase y había huelga de transporte público. Y la bici de Lincoln estaba tan brillante junto al portal, llamándola. En su defensa, Anya no debería haberla enseñado a abrir candados cuando eran pequeñas, y tampoco es que supiese que ese coche fuese girar de golpe para evitar a un niño con una pelota, arrollando la bici aparcada frente a la cafetería en la que había parado tras ver que no llegaba ya ni de coña a clase. El cuadro de aluminio de la bici se dobló tan fácilmente. No ayudó que el conductor del coche desapareció sin dejar rastro.

…

Total, que Lincoln aún estaba cabreado con la persona que le robó la bici.

Suspira.

Maldita sea.

Anya sonríe.

\- Pues eso, que te pongas unas zapatillas. ¡Y sonríe! Este pijama te queda adorable. Ponte la capucha y no te la quitas, fijo que ligas.

Sí, fijo…

"Clarke", le recuerda la vocecilla cuando se ata los cordones de sus zapatillas.

"Calla", piensa, intentando ignorarla.

No va a llamarla. No piensa llamarla. No…

Mira su móvil.

Bueno… ya veremos.

.

.

.

.

 ** _CLARKE (3ª Fiesta)_**

Sentada en el sofá, con una cocacola en la mano, es incapaz de dejar de sonreír al ver a Octavia y al famoso MCA, o Lincoln, en el karaoke que han montado en una esquina de ese apartamento. Estaba abandonado hasta que han llegado hace unos minutos, y la pareja se ha hecho dueña y señora de los dos micrófonos.

Gracias a dios, entre los músculos de Lincoln y que no hay tanta gente en esa fiesta, la que hay se dedica a mirarles o darles ideas para otras canciones.

\- ¡Es Pokemon! ¡Hazte con toooooooodoooooooooos! -medio gritan, medio cantan los dos, al tiempo que lo viven y dan todo sobre el mini escenario.

A su lado, en el sofá, Raven se agarra los costados mientras intenta grabar en vídeo todas las actuaciones.

Octavia va a terminar arrepintiéndose, que Raven tenga esos vídeos es peligroso.

Su móvil vibra, y Clarke lo saca rápidamente de su bolsillo, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Lexa.

Un mensaje de Lexa.

Pero no.

Su compañía de telefonía avisándola de que le han renovado los datos de la línea.

Suspira, y vuelve a guardar el teléfono.

Vale, sí. La pelota está en su tejado.

Debería ser ella quien se pusiese en contacto con la morena de ojos verdes (de ojazos verdes que la dejan sin aliento, por dios). Al fin y al cabo, la ha retado a pedirle una cita, ¿no?

Lo ha hecho, sí. Aunque no va a pedírselo ya. Quedaría muy desesperado, ¿no?

Vuelve a sacar el móvil, mirando la llamada que Lexa le ha hecho hace menos de una hora.

Levanta la mirada, y se ríe al ver a los dos "cantantes" en pleno solo de air guitar, y viendo que Raven sigue a su rollo, aunque grabando el techo por culpa de las carcajadas, se levanta del sofá y se aleja hasta salir a la pequeña terraza.

Llamar o no llamar.

Mensaje de texto divertido o que vaya al grano.

Tantas posibilidades.

Le da vueltas a su móvil con la mano, pensando en qué hacer.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, que le den a todo.

Desbloquea el teléfono y llama.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres…

Se corta.

Y Clarke mira su móvil, extrañada.

¿Le ha colgado?

…

¿Lo vuelve a intentar?

Dios, ¿y si estaba durmiendo y la ha despertado? No ha pensado en esa posibilidad.

Joder, Clarke, de puta madre. Como por culpa de esto la morena no quiera sab…

\- Con el ruido que hay dentro, he preferido no cogértelo -oye una voz detrás que la obliga a sonreír., antes de girarse.

\- Pensaba que estabas en tu casa -Clarke ladea la cabeza-. Has cambiado tu disfraz.

Lexa se para a su lado en la terraza, sentándose en una de las tres sillas que hay.

\- Mi hermana llegó a casa y no me dejó quedarme. Hemos venido directas a esta fiesta al ver que en la otra ya no había nadie.

Clarke asiente, tomando sitio en otra de las sillas.

\- Según Raven, hubo una pelea y la policía apareció. Me estaban esperando en una esquina y nos vinimos a esta.

Se miran sonrientes.

\- Sigo esperando a que expliques el motivo de que hayas dejado atrás tu disfraz de boxeadora y vayas vestida de… ¿mapache?

Ve como la morena sonríe, avergonzada, y se pone la capucha para confirmar el disfraz.

\- En realidad no es un disfraz. Mi hermana llegó a casa y yo estaba en pijama, no me ha dejado cambiarme y me ha traído.

\- O sea… que duermes con un pijama de una pieza de mapache.

Lexa asiente, y Clarke sonríe aún más al ver como se le colorean de rojo las mejillas a la morena.

\- Ni una palabra -le amenaza con el dedo la morena.

No, no puede aguantarse.

\- Estás adorable -dice.

\- Te he dicho que ni una palabra -se queja Lexa, tirándole el cojín de la silla vacía.

Clarke se ríe, atrapando sin problemas el cojín.

\- En serio, estás adorable. Además, no puedo decir nada, mi pijama también es de una pieza. De león, en vez de mapache, pero de una pieza.

Lexa ríe.

\- Eso tengo que verlo -oye como susurra la morena.

Alza una ceja, mirando sonriente a Lexa, la cual acaba de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y le devuelve la mirada con los ojos como platos.

\- Yo no… no quería… -ve trabarse a la chica mapache.

Decide ser buena, y le corta.

\- Tranquila. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Lexa asiente, aún roja.

\- Tengo la sensación de que esta noche no querías salir de casa, ¿es por algún motivo en concreto? Porque podemos escaparnos de la fiesta y te puedo volver a llevar a tu casa.

La morena la observa, y Clarke siente que la está juzgando. Empieza a sentir que ha metido la pata al preguntar.

\- O, bueno, puedo… puedo llevarte a tu casa sin más, si quieres. No es necesario que me digas por qué no querías salir de fiesta hoy. Tus motivos tendrás. Tengo el coche en la esquina. Pero vamos, solo si quieres, ¿eh? También podemos quedarnos aquí, hablando, o en silencio, lo que quieras… y voy a parar de hablar ya.

Lexa sonríe.

Genial, ahora la que está roja es ella.

\- Perdona, es que… me pones nerviosa.

\- Es la primera vez que lo demuestras -indica Lexa.

Clarke le devuelve la sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo dices por la falsa multa?

La ve asentir.

\- Ya… no sé qué me picó. Aunque tú me tiraste la copa, aún huelo a ron.

\- ¿Jlark? -le llama una voz desde la puerta.

Una Raven con mala cara las observa desde la puerta que da a la terraza.

\- No menjuentro bien. ¿Amos a gasa?

Con el ceño fruncido, la rubia se levanta, avanzando a su amiga, la cual inmediatamente pasa de apoyarse en la puerta a apoyarse en ella.

\- Siento tener que cortar nuestra charla, pero es mejor que me la lleve a casa.

Lexa, que se ha levantado también para ayudarla con Raven, niega con la cabeza.

\- Tranquila -indica-, te ayudo.

\- ¿Mpashe? -pregunta Raven, pasando su brazo derecho por el cuello de la otra morena.

\- Aunque tendría que ir en busca de mi otra amiga y decirle que llevo a Raven a casa -dice Clarke, buscando con la mirada a Octavia.

No la ve y, en el rincón del karaoke hay una chica vestida de lo que parece ser un dinosaurio rosa cantando una de melendi.

Vale, ¿dónde está Octavia?

\- ¿De qué va vestida? -pregunta Lexa.

\- De pikachu. Iba con tu amigo Lincoln.

\- Ah, entonces se han ido.

Clarke gira la cabeza hacia Lexa, aunque casi no la ve por eso de medio llevar a cargas a la morena vestida de mecánica.

\- Mi hermana y yo nos los encontramos morreándose en las escaleras. Lo último que dijeron antes de desaparecer corriendo fue que se iban a mi apartamento. Eso y algo de poner un calcetín en el pomo de la puerta. Así que gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme a casa, pero no me apetece oírles.

Clarke asiente, y agradece que Raven haya colaborado en las escaleras y que ya estén en la calle.

En silencio, concentrándose en no dejar caer a su amiga borracha, llegan hasta el coche, sobre el cual apoyan a la pobre Raven, que se va torciendo poco a poco.

Abre el coche, la puerta de la parte de atrás y medio sientan, medio tumban a la morena.

Por fin, Lexa cierra la puerta y ambas quedan en silencio.

\- Si quieres, tengo una habitación de invitados. Puedes dormir ahí. Ya llevas el pijama, lo cual es un…

No puede seguir, ni aunque quisiese.

Los suaves, cálidos y perfectos labios de Lexa la callan, apagando sus neuronas.

Oh, wow.

Ladea ligeramente la cabeza, devolviendo el beso, saboreándolo todo lo que puede hasta sentir como Lexa se separa.

\- Habitación de invitados, vale.

La ve rodear el coche, entrando en el asiento de copiloto.

Ah.

¿Qué?

Oye una ventanilla bajar y mira al asiento trasero, donde una borracha Raven con cara de concentración (lengua fuera para pensar mejor y todo) pulsa el botón de la ventanilla. Cuando termina, mira a Clarke y dice:

\- Jlark, amos ya.

Y vuelta a la cara de concentración para subir la ventanilla.

Eso, Clarke, vamos.


	6. Cuarto encuentro II

**Bueno, pues último capi de este fic.**

 **Se lo dedico a la culpable de que exista (sabes quién eres, y también que te adoro), y espero profundamente que os guste.**

 **Disfrutad!**

 **PD: que este sea el último capi no significa que pueda haber un epílogo... xD**

* * *

 **CLARKE (frente al portal de Raven)**

Vamoooooooooos.

\- ¿Te ayudo? -pregunta Lexa.

\- No, no. Lo tengo… lo tengo controlado -le responde, maldiciendo mentalmente a la chica inconsciente en su asiento trasero.

No encuentra las llaves de Raven. No están en ninguno de los bolsillos del cinturón de herramientas que lleva su amiga. Y en los bolsillitos de los shorts no cabe nada.

Le echa una mirada a su amiga; pero, viendo su estado, va a ser que no va a poder despertarla para preguntarle dónde están las llaves… matarile rile rile…

Suspira, frustrada.

\- Nada, que no -se queja.

\- ¿Las habrá perdido? -pregunta Lexa, desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Puede, o tal vez se las ha olvidado en su casa… -vuelve a suspirar, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de atrás y entrando en el coche por el lado del piloto- Vale, nuevo plan, que duerma en la mía y mañana solucionamos lo de sus llaves. Que duerma en la habitación de invitados, tú puedes dormir en mi cama y yo me pillo el sofá.

Vuelve a poner en marcha el coche, acelerando y poniendo camino a su casa.

\- No hace falta que duermas en el sofá -comenta Lexa, a media voz.

Da gracias de no tener la radio puesta, porque no cree que hubiese podido oírla de otra forma.

\- Eres invitada, no voy a dejar que duermas en el sofá -indica Clarke.

\- No me refería a eso… -deja caer la morena.

…

¿Acaba de…?

No, imaginaciones suyas, seguro.

¿Verdad?

\- No, zombis -murmura Raven, desde el asiento trasero.

Lexa ríe.

\- Habla en sueños -le dice Clarke, sonriente tras oír la risa de la morena de ojos verdes.

\- Eso lo explica -sonríe Lexa-. Y lo digo en serio… lo de compartir tu cama.

Compartir cama.

Compartir…

Tantas posibilidades.

\- Salvo que hayas cambiado de opinión, ¿eh? Entonces puedo dormir en el sofá, o tú. Era sólo porque, bueno, me… me diste tu teléfono y luego, comentaste lo de la cita y he creído que… que podíamos… voy a dejar de hablar.

\- Puedes seguir si quieres -dice Clarke, mordiéndose el labio al intentar no reírse.

Gira hacia su calle, cruzándose con otro coche cuyas luces le dejan ver como la tez de la morena está sonrojada.

Que.

Puta.

Monada.

\- No, prefiero… prefiero parar ya.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí -asiente la morena.

\- No lo hagas por mi, ¿eh?

Nota como los ojos verdes de su copiloto se clavan en ella, lo cual tan sólo consigue que sonría más.

\- Mariposas mutantes -les llega desde el asiento trasero, al tiempo que la rubia aparca frente al chalet en el que vive junto a su madre.

Apaga el motor y, casi al unísono, ambas salen del coche.

\- ¿Te ayudo? -pregunta Lexa, aunque abre la puerta trasera de su lado y ayuda a incorporar a Raven antes de que la rubia responda.

\- Porfa -responde la rubia, atrayendo hacia ella a su amiga para cargarla- Vamos, Raven, colabora -susurra, sacándola con cuidado del coche.

Una vez fuera, la apoya contra él y cierra el coche.

\- Ábreme la puerta -oye a Lexa, antes de ver como la chica vestida de mapache coge en brazos a su inconsciente amiga.

…

Vale, esa imagen es…

Es…

…

Quiere que la morena la levante también.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Me abres la puerta?

\- Ah, sí -baja la mirada al suelo e, ignorando el calor en sus mejillas, se dirige a la puerta de su casa.

Clarke, céntrate.

.

.

.

.

.

 **LEXA (en casa de Clarke)**

Lexa, céntrate.

Tienes que llevar a la amiga de Clarke hasta la habitación de invitados. Ignora la cara de la rubia cuando te ha visto con ella en brazos, esas pupilas dilatadas, esa expresión que traicionaba sus pensamientos.

Suspira, entrando en la casa de la rubia, y siguiendo a esta por las escaleras.

\- ¿Puedes? -le pregunta Clarke.

Asiente.

Sí, puede. Sus abdominales empiezan a quejarse, pero es capaz de esto y más.

\- Aquí -le informa Clarke, abriendo una de las puertas.

Entra y, con cuidado, deja a la chica que tiene en brazos en la cama.

\- Cuidado con la inteligencia artificial -murmura esta, antes de estirarse en la cama doble cual estrella de mar.

Y ahí la dejan, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras apagar la luz.

…

Bueno, pues ahí están.

Las dos.

Solas en el pasillo.

Mirando la moqueta.

…

Es una moqueta bonita.

\- ¿Haces algo el jueves por la noche? -pregunta Clarke.

La mira, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? -medio sonríe la rubia.

\- Nada -ríe la morena-, ¿tu habitación?

\- La segunda puerta, y no me has respondido.

\- No, no lo he hecho -abre la puerta indicada y entra.

El dormitorio está ordenado. Dos librerías a rebosar de libros y recuerdos, un escritorio con pinturas y rotuladores guardados y ordenados por colores, cama doble. Y las paredes, repletas de dibujos.

Las pirámides de Egipto, el Arco del Triunfo, flores, varios insectos… Se acerca a uno de los dibujos, el de un bosque.

\- Precioso -susurra.

\- Gracias -responde Clarke.

Se gira hacia la rubia, a la que ve con lo que parece su pijama en las manos.

\- ¿Son tuyos?

La ve asentir, antes de señalar hacia la puerta.

\- Voy a cambiarme, ¿necesitas algo?

Niega, antes de bostezar.

Clarke sonríe.

\- Puedes ponerte cómoda, vuelvo ahora.

Asiente, sentándose en la cama.

Es cómoda.

Muy cómoda.

Y el cansancio empieza a hacer mella en ella.

Ah, no, no quiere dormirse todavía. Aún no.

Aún…

\- Eh -oye.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te has quedado dormida sentada -le dice el léon.

Espera, ¿león?

Sonríe, cogiendo con las manos la capucha del pijama y echándola hacia atrás para poder ver mejor la cara de Clarke.

\- No mentías, tu pijama es un león.

La ve sonreír, y nota com la ayuda a tumbarse, metiéndola entre las sábanas.

La almohada huele genial.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- ¿Sí?

\- No me vas a usar, ¿verdad?

Las manos que le colocan las sábanas paran, y una de ellas le aparta el pelo. Vuelve a abrir los ojos, que no sabe cuando ha cerrado, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que le devuelven la mirada, tintados de cierta preocupación, y mucha determinación.

\- Nunca.

Lexa asiente.

\- El jueves por la noche no tengo planes -sentencia la morena.

Lo último que ve, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, es la sonrisa amplia de Clarke. Y nota un beso en la frente, momentos antes a abandonarse al sueño.


	7. Epílogo

**Y hasta aquí este fic.**

 **Sé que podría seguir (no descarto una segunda parte), pero la historia estaba pensada para ser esa primera noche en que se conocen y ya, nada más. Es más, técnicamente todo empezó por escribir una ida de olla nacida de una conversación de whatsapp (deja de endilgarme fics, petarda! Sabes quién eres... te adoro, batman).**

 **Espero que os haya gustado la historia y nos seguimos viendo por aquí!**

* * *

 **LA MAÑANA DESPUÉS (Quinto encuentro)**

Se despierta, poco a poco, moviendo el brazo y buscando a tientas el móvil en su mesilla para poder saber a quién tiene que matar por llamarla tan temprano.

Pero no encuentra su móvil, encuentra algo húmedo. ¿Qué coj…?

\- No sé qué buscas, pero eso era mi boca -responde una voz ronca y demasiado sexy para estas horas.

\- Móvil -responde Lexa, medio abriendo los ojos.

Los termina de abrir del todo al ver a su compañera de cama en top y ropa interior, desperezándose a su lado.

…

Anoche…

¿Anoche no se había puesto un…?

\- ¿… pijama de león? -termina en voz alta, señalando el generoso escote de la rubia.

Clarke la mira, antes de bajar la vista.

\- ¡Ah! Sí. Es que tenía calor -explica, mientras se cuela entre las sábanas en busca del aparatito que no para de sonar y sonar-. No sé si alguien más te lo ha dicho, pero eres un koala nocturno y una estufa humana, todo en uno. En un momento en el que te has girado y me has dejado de abrazar, he podido quitarme el pijama -una sábana sale de entre las manos para señalar un rincón de la habitación donde, efectivamente, el pijama de león permanece víctima de un lanzamiento sin miramientos-. Doy gracias por haberme puesto el top bajo el pijama, porque ni un segundo después, volvías a abrazarte. Toma

Le tiende el móvil a una enrojecida Lexa que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante toda esa información.

Oh.

Oh, vaya.

Ha dormido abrazada a una Clarke en top y bragas.

Y si la rubia no se hubiese puesto dicho top…

Entonces…

Jfhtsgxkfjcjnjdyxjkdjkghegsbyxhfjrkjfhfkekudjd.

\- ¿Todo bien? -le pregunta Clarke, ladeando la cabeza, sonriente.

Niega.

Y decide evitar el tema cogiendo el teléfono.

\- ¿Dig…? -empieza a decir.

\- ¡ESTÁ VIVAAAAAAAAA! -le grita su hermana al oído, obligándola a separarse el móvil del oido.

Oye a Clarke reír, y la observa levantarse de la cama hacia el pijama.

Negará ante jurado el hecho de haber puesto carilla de pena al ver a la rubia vestirse.

\- ¿Lexa? ¿Lex…? Joder, me ha colgado -le llega la voz de Anya desde el teléfono.

\- Estoy aquí -le responde, antes de que su hermana cuelgue- ¿Has dejado de gritar?

\- Depende, ¿mojaste ayer?

Suspira, y asiente a una Clarke que le hace gestos para saber si quiere café. "Con leche fría", le susurra, y la rubia le enseña el pulgar hacia arriba antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación.

\- No -le contesta a su hermana.

\- ¡LINCOOOOOOOOOOOOLN! ¡ME DEBES VEINTE PAVOS! -grita de nuevo esta.

\- Por dios, Anya, avisa cuando vayas a gritar -se queja, escuchando de repente ruidos al otro lado de la línea.

La puerta de la habitación vuelve a abrirse, y Lexa arquea una ceja al ver a la amiga de Clarke, Raven, entrar en la habitación aún medio vestida de mecánica y, con los ojos medio cerrados, tirarse boca abajo en la cama en el lado que ocupaba previamente la rubia.

\- Lexa, no me jodas -la llaman desde el otro lado de la línea-. ¿En serio no has mojado? Me decepcionas -le echa en cara Lincoln.

\- Si te vale, tengo una cita el jueves -le indica, observando con curiosidad como Raven se tensa al oír su voz.

Su compañera de cama se gira con cuidado y la observa usando un solo ojo. Por la cara que tiene, la resaca sólo le deja abrir uno.

\- No te conozco -susurra, tendiéndole una mano-. Raven.

\- Lexa -le acepta la mano, pasando de los gritos y ruidos provenientes de su teléfono.

\- ¿Una cita? -pregunta Anya- ¿con quién?

\- Por favor que sea con la falsa poli de ayer -comenta su amigo de fondo.

\- Café -susurra Raven, volviendo a su anterior postura en la cama.

Y Clarke aparece de nuevo en la puerta, llevando una bandeja con tres tazas de café, azúcar, una botella de agua y una bolsa de magdalenas y una cara de concentración al estar intentando no tirar nada al suelo.

De momento lo está consiguiendo.

\- Luego os cuento -les responde a su hermana y amigo, antes de colgar.

La rubia deja con cuidado la bandeja en el lado de la cama que no ocupa su amiga.

\- Café con leche. No sabía cuanto de azúcar te pones, así que te he traído para que te lo pongas al gusto -le explica, antes de ir a por su portátil, pasar por encima de Raven (quién suelta un gruñido molesto) y posicionarse en mitad de la cama- Raven, desayuno.

Lexa medio sonríe, viendo como, por un lado, Raven se mueve para abrir un cajón de la mesita de noche cercana y sacar una tableta de ibuprofenos, del que coge uno, aceptando la botella de agua que le pasa Clarke. Y, por otro lado, la rubia, que ha dejado el portátil, le acerca a Lexa una de las tazas de café y el azúcar.

\- El caso es que te conozco de algo -le dice Raven, observándola y aceptando sin mirar la taza que le tiende Clarke.

\- Me ayudó a traerte a mi casa anoche -le explica la rubia, preparando el portátil para lo que parece ser una sesión matutina de series online-. Por cierto, no encontré tus llaves.

Lexa bebe de su café, cogiendo una de las magdalenas y sentándose con la espalda apoyada al cabecero de la cama. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le indica que debería ir a su casa, pero otra le dice que pase, que en casa le espera un interrogatorio al que no quiere acudir.

\- Se las di a Octavia -explica Raven-. Pero no, no la conozco de eso. Creo que salía en mi sueño.

Clarke deja de preparar, y se gira hacia su amiga, quien señala a Lexa con la mano que no tiene la taza.

\- Parecía que te había estallado el eyeliner en la cara y eras la comandante de no se qué -explica su sueño la morena resacosa, pausando momentáneamente para tomar un sorbo de café-. Y tú también salías, Clarke, montando a caballo de un lado a otro mientras yo salvaba el día con mis increíbles aptitudes de ingeniería. Luego aparecía mi profesor de mates de quinto y nos ponía un examen sorpresa. En fin, ¿toca Buffy?

Clarke mira a Lexa, sin saber qué decir, tan sólo niega con la cabeza. Esta sonríe.

\- Pensaba dejar que eligiera la invitada -ríe Clarke, volviendo a su portátil.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que he sido yo quien ha dormido en la habitación de invitados, elijo Buffy -le contesta Raven, recostándose contra el cabecero.

Lexa bebe de su taza, observando como Clarke discute con Raven acerca de la definición de la palabra "invitada", al tiempo que pone en la pantalla uno de los capítulos de la serie de la cazavampiros.

Le gusta esta nueva faceta de Clarke.

Es más, salvo ese primer encuentro (y tal vez segundo encuentro), la rubia no ha parado de demostrarle que esa primera impresión era falsa. Y la Clarke que empieza a conocer le gusta, le gusta mucho.

\- Hey -la llama esta-, ¿todo bien?

Le asiente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Clarke.

Y mientras observa a la rubia de la pantalla del portátil vérselas contra un grupo de vampiros en un callejón, piensa lo muuuuuuucho que desea que sea jueves ya.

Qué putada que sea sábado.


End file.
